


In The Forest

by universeEnthusiast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, monsterfucker sin, naga!luka, no-miraculous au, this is jsut sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: After moving from the city to a countryside town, Marinette's only companion is a snake boy in the magical woods behind her parent's cottage.





	In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> written for my pals in the lukanette discord server because they fill me with endless inspiration

"Watcha drawing, Ma-Ma-Marinette?" Luka asked lazily, deathly still as he rested his head on her leg.

"Your pattern," Marinette replied, and stopped sketching to stroke his hair. "It's getting me inspired."

He let out the lightest of hums, more like a tiny happy sigh, and he shifted a little. It started with a nuzzle of his cheek on her thigh, and moved along the rest of his body like a ripple on the surface of a pond. The slow shimmy passed his hips and she watched it travel down along the entire sleek, muscly, thirteen-foot snake tail coiled around where she sat, and end with a little flicker at the very tip.

She giggled and went back to sketching.

"I might put it on a skirt, or a headband," she mused, finishing the middle rounded diamond in the pattern that adorned his scales. "Maybe a swimsuit, since summer's just around the corner. The possibilities are endless, really."

"You like my pattern that much?" Luka opened one aqua blue eye to look at her.

"It’s pretty," Marinette shrugged. "Might make a nice pocket embroidery, actually."

"Mmm." Luka hummed in confirmation and moved, and she would be embarrassed to admit that she missed the weight of his head on her leg.

For a moment, she got scared that he was leaving.

He'd been hibernating all winter, and by the time the snow had finally cleared enough to safely venture into the old forest again, Marinette had missed him so much that she was tempted to stay with him forever.

Even despite the fact that the magic of the place was infamous in the little town her parents had moved to to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, Marinette found herself staying with him longer and longer each time. Luka had turned out to be wonderful, but Marinette was well aware that there were much worse things out among the old trees.

But, his tail stayed curled around her, so she wasn't too worried.

She sketched the outline of a bikini and arranged his pattern in different configurations on it.

"I don't understand clothing," Luka said from behind her head.

"What don't you understand about it?" Marinette prompted, half-distracted by imagining colors for the bikini.

"I don't get why you'd want to cover up your body," a pair of tanned arms snaked around her shoulders.

"Well, unlike you," she teased, craning her neck back to talk up at him. "We can't just go to sleep when it's too cold."

"Sure," Luka nodded. "But when it's not too cold, you still cover up. You hide your bodies even when it's too hot to cover them."

"Well, we can't just walk around naked." Marinette blushed a little.

"Why not?" he cocked his head. "You're so pretty."

Her blush got worse.

"Why wouldn't you want to show that off?" Luka moved around to hover in front of her, and it was almost hypnotic the way his tail moved so fluidly and also barely at all.

"B-being naked is different f-for us," Marinette closed her sketchbook, getting shy. "We don't exactly have fancy patterns like you."

"Then… how do you attract mates?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She opened her mouth, but there were a lot of answers to that question, and she didn't have one to give him so quickly.

"Well…" her face warmed even more. "I guess everyone tries finding partners in different ways."

Luka seemed to relax a bit, but he was paying close attention to her. By which, she meant, he was leaning very close and watching her with intelligent aqua eyes.

"Some people try going to special places to meet one," Marinette listed, getting flustered. "Some people give gifts. Some people dress up!"

"So they make up for not having markings by putting clothes on?" her serpentine companion mused. "But then you have to take them off again to mate? That sounds silly."

"Well… taking them off can be sp-special," she defended. "You have to really trust someone to be naked in front of them, so letting them undress you is…"

"I understand that." he nodded, speaking gently, and looked into her eyes. "So… does that mean that when we went swimming…"

Marinette somehow got even redder.

"I… I… I didn't want to get my clothes wet…" she defended, but it was a weak one, and by the slight change in his expression, Luka caught on.

She sighed and played with a strand of hair, biting her lip and leaning back on the thick tail behind her.

"But I… I do trust you, Luka…" she whispered, looking away out of nerves.

"Good." Luka came closer still, his arms holding him up either side of her waist. "I don't want to do anything that would make you not trust me."

She braved a smile at him. He gave a tender one back.

"Can I undress you now, Ma-Ma-Marinette?" he whispered to her warm cheek.

Marinette had to blink at him, surprised more about the fact that she didn't want to say no than the actual request.

She looked him up and down, baffled as to how sex between them would physically work, but curious and… willing to let him try.

She tossed her bag to the side of their little clearing, and swallowed, and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Luka asked, his breath tickling the skin of her neck.

"I have no idea how you think it'll work," she admitted. "But, yes, I… I want to try."

He chuckled, and the coiling tail began to shift.

"I don't really know either," Luka said, and a deep-sea sort of blue bloomed on his cheeks. "But I'm excited to find out."

Something flickered lightly against the fabric of her underwear, between her crossed legs, and she began to pant.

The tip of his tail. Teasing her.

His face against her neck brought her attention back to his upper half. He nuzzled her, rubbing all over her neck and cheeks and forehead and burying his nose in her hair.

As soon as there was an opportunity, Marinette planted a kiss to his cheek.

Luka pulled back and paused a second, as if surprised, and then embraced her, kissing her lips.

They fell back, held up only by the part of his tail still curled behind her, and she hugged his shoulders for support. Her legs, which had uncrossed when she moved, felt more pressure between them, as Luka slid more of the end of his tail against her.

He kissed her slowly at first, the kind of kiss that left a woman warm in the chest and panting for air.

"Usually," Luka spoke, and his voice was raspy. "We wrap around each other till we're all tangled, and then mate. But that's not how humans do it, is it?"

"No," Marinette gave a breathy chuckle. "There's a lot of ways for humans to m-mate, but if it h-helps, you're doing r-really we-"

She was cut off by a gasp as something different pressed between her legs. Something a bit softer and smoother than the rest of his scaly tail.

"This the right spot?" he asked, kissing her cheek hesitantly.

"Yeah," she replied, breathless and flushed. "But you're gonna need to take my underwear off to… to…"

"Right." Luka chewed his lip and rested her gently against the tail beneath her, and moved down a bit.

He reached under her skirt, trailing his hands up her thighs, and found the fabric obstacle blocking him from his goal.

"All of your skin is so soft…" Luka nuzzled as much of her chest that peeked out of her singlet. "It's amazing."

Marinette giggled and he gave her a nervous smile as he pulled the underwear down her legs. He held the lacy pink panties up to his face, curious.

"Mates would be crawling all over you with a pattern like this," Luka said quietly, laying them on the ground between coils of his tail.

Marinette made a little bark of laughter, and covered her mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"They aren't," she admitted, very red. "I've had… almost no mates at all."

He blinked, looking at her like the words were unbelievable.

"But you're…" Luka spoke in hushed tone. "You're so pretty, and gentle, and… why haven't…?"

"Since we moved here," Marinette whispered to him, and stroked her fingers against his face. "You're the only one I've met."

His aqua blue eyes glimmered, and he kissed her palm, then moved and kissed her lips again.

While he distracted her with that, Luka somehow managed to bunch up her skirt and singlet, and began tugging them both up. He did need help unclasping her bra, though.

The day was hot and sunny, and this part of the forest was Luka's territory alone, so she was absolutely safe, but Marinette still felt just the slightest bit vulnerable being so exposed.

And it didn't help that Luka seemed to be drinking in the sight of her like a man who'd been lost in the desert and just found water.

He spent a good minute covering her entire face and chest in kisses, and stroking his palms and fingertips lightly across her skin, wrapping his lips around her breasts to nip and suck and flick his quick, tickly tongue against her nipples.

Marinette squirmed beneath him, giggling and twitching and holding him close, until her hips bucked, and the part of his tail that had been sliding between her legs, until Luka had paused to unclothe her, brushed against her soaked sex again.

Now that there were no panties to hide the two from one another, she could tell precisely what it was that she felt.

"Oh," she said, her cheeks going red again.

"Do you want to stop?" Luka asked, looking nervous.

"No, I just…" Marinette assured, kissing his cheek. "Didn't know there would be two."

"Don’t humans have two?" he blinked.

"No, they only have one," she swallowed. "But I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Luka held her face and searched her eyes, like he was scared. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Marinette kissed him.

His tail began to move again, all of it, coiling and writhing, tightening around them. The tip wiggled its way beneath her butt and curled all the way up and around her waist like a firm hug, but positioning it that way also served to align their intimate parts.

The heads of the two members Marinette couldn't see dipped inside her, and her immediate thought was that she wanted more.

Luka let out a little moan, and his eyes fluttered shut, and his cheeks flushed the same dark teal of the scales that made up the pattern on his tail.

It made her heart skip a few beats. Luka had always been a very chilled-out creature, and she supposed that was in part due to the fact that he needed a lot of sunlight and food to be active, and he spent most of that energy finding food in the first place. There was very little that could shake him, so seeing him so flustered was something of a treat.

On the same train of thought, a memory of the time Marinette had found him washing the dust and dirt off himself after hunting popped up in her mind, and the vision of his sleek body dripping with water, alongside the absolutely beaming smile he'd given when he noticed her, made the burning in her gut intensify.

Luka's entire body moved again, this time repositioning them. He moved behind her, hugging her to his chest and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, and his hips pressed up between her parted legs and against his tail, the twin cocks sinking deeper inside her.

She gasped and moaned, the mild pain of being so full fading quickly, and went limp. She suspected she would have fallen if he wasn’t wrapped around her so tightly.

He made a series of broken little noises between pants, and she lifted her hands to entwine their fingers. Her legs trembled, and the part of his tail that connected to his hips wrapped around her right leg twice.

"I've never felt anything like this," Luka confessed, panting ragged, arms shaking around her. "You feel so good…"

"Me too," she giggled breathlessly. "You… you too…"

He groaned and bit down softly on her neck, a habit he had expressed before. He tended to nibble on her hands and arms when he didn't want her to move, usually when it was time to go home and he didn't want to stop sunbathing on her lap. It had always been an odd kind of cute, but now, it was frankly intoxicating.

Marinette moaned again and her legs twitched, though her right one was held still by his tail.

Luka brought his hands up to play with her breasts, gently squeezing the tender flesh and toying with the little pink nubs of her nipples, and he seemed to like it more than she did if the breathy little whimpers were anything to go by.

A hot, bubble-like feeling swelled in her tummy, growing with each fresh, tender nip of his teeth, each squeeze of his hands, each pulsing throb of his sex joined snugly to hers… but not enough to burst.

Then, Luka went still, shivering like he did before he got too cold, and let out a very loud, very low groan, and his hold went weak around her.

A warm fluid filled her insides and started spilling out of her, and the sensation popped the feeling in her gut, flooding her with warmth. She all-but-yelled, writhing and heaving for breath, as his two cocks retreating slowly from her body gave a last delicious feeling.

They both fell limp, collapsing, Luka falling back on his tail and Marinette falling back on his chest, both flushed and panting hard with their eyes shut against the direct sunlight above them.

Contrary to expectations, Luka's tail coiled tighter and tighter around her, the middle wrapping further down her leg, around both her ankles, and the end curling a little further up her waist.

He rested one arm on her tummy and let the other fall to the ground beside them, and she let her head lay on his shoulder, turning to press weak kisses to wherever she could reach.

"Do snakefolk know what love is, Luka?" Marinette asked, her breath slowly slowing.

"Yes." Luka nuzzled the sides of their faces together. "It's this."

She smiled and opened one eye, and saw that he was smiling too.

And they lay there in the warmth of the sun and their afterglow for the rest of the day.


End file.
